


Little Devils

by Moonstation127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Horror, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, OT21 (NCT), Ouija, Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstation127/pseuds/Moonstation127
Summary: [ON HOLD]A group of friends meet to play Ouija unaware of the little devils trying to get back from the other side.





	Little Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Is publishing this an impulsive desition? yes, it is. Do I regret it? Not yet. 
> 
> Okay so, characters will appear as the story develops. Not all of them are going to have an important role because they're so many members, you know.

The night they found it was different than the usual. It had to be different, otherwise, they would never go to Ten and Taeyong’s basement. The reason why Johnny and Jaehyun went there was that Minnie, Ten’s cat, was nowhere to be found and the only place they didn’t search for it was that dark and cold basement.

At first, none of the five boys at the house thought about going there, but as the sky showed signs of an upcoming storm, Ten got worried and Johnny offered himself for the task. Actually, it was Jaehyun’s idea (that Johnny goes there, not him), and the taller one didn’t have the option of refusing it, not in front of his crush and his brother, so he accepted it. He dragged Jaehyun with him.

Both boys were standing in front of the door, thinking how to get away from that, and then Jaehyun pointed out that if the door was closed, there were no possibilities of the cat getting inside. Ten seemed disappointed but convinced, and they were about to go back to the living room when they heard a meow coming from the other side of the door. 

“It’s she! It’s Minnie!” Tend said. 

“Seems like you're going in anyways” Jungwoo said, holding back a smile. 

“Don’t mock them, babe” Taeyong said, and his boyfriend winked at him.

Johnny opened the door, willing to end that all as fast as possible. It took him a while to make the first step though. Jaehyun glanced at his friends before following him with a rigid smirk. 

The Lee brothers looked at each other in silence, and Jungwoo, who was between them, put his arms on their shoulders. “They’ll be fine, it’s just a basement” He said. 

“It has always made me nervous”, Ten said, to which Taeyong nodded.

While his friends were talking, Johnny had tried the switch, which was at the beginning of the stairs, and had been surprised that it worked even if it wasn’t used for years. The dim light showed them the rest of the stairs and the basement. They saw a bunch of old furniture, sheets covering some objects and all kinds of items found in any house. As expected, everything was covered in dust. 

“Is she there?” asked Ten from upstairs.

That startled the two boys, who answered with a low “Don’t know yet”. 

Johnny saw something moving near a rickety sofa. He assured himself that it had been the cat, he wasn’t as sure as he wanted though. “I think it’s under the couch” he whispered to Jaehyun, who was standing still in the middle of the room.

Johnny approached to the sofa making sounds to attract the animal, but only silence was heard in response. He crouched slowly. 

“Don’t look there” Jaehyun whispered. 

But he did it, and he saw just darkness. He put his hand under the sofa and tapped there. He felt something like a box. He took it with both of his hands at the same time that a purr was heard from there. 

“Fucking finally” Said Jaehyun.

When Johnny was taking the box out from under the couch, the light went out. Both boys felt their hearts stop beating. 

“Turn it on!” Jaehyun yelled while both of them ran towards the stairs. The temperature decreased considerably. It was not a product of their imagination, they felt the cold run through his body, giving them goosebumps. 

“It’s not funny!” Johnny said, carrying the box. 

“Where the fuck are the stairs?” asked the smaller. 

“I thought you know!” replied the other, before saying “and why aren’t they answering?” A meow came from inside the box. 

“Shut up, stupid cat, this all your fault!” cried Jaehyun.

“Johnny! Jaehyun! Where are you?” It was Ten.

They could see light coming from the open door. They ran like crazy toward the stairs and out of the room. 

“There!” said Taeyong when he saw them emerge from the darkness. The three of them moved out of their friends’ way, and Ten closed the door behind Johnny.

“I will never go back there again” Said Jaehyun, leaning his back against the wall. 

“It wasn’t that bad. Just a malfunction”. Said Jungwoo. 

Jaehyun looked at him annoyed, but Johnny spoke before he could say anything. 

“At least we have the cat” He said. 

“Yeah, he ran over there. Thanks, guys”. 

Johnny and Jaehyun looked confused at the place that Ten was pointing out, where the cat was, then looked at each other and finally at the box in Johnny’s hands. Just there the others noticed the object. 

“What’s in there?” asked Taeyong. 

Johnny was surprised to see that there was no cat there. 

“What the fuck?” Asked Jaehyun moving his gaze from the box to the cat and vice versa.

“How did the cat get there?” asked Johnny. 

“It came like a minute before you two” answered Taeyong. 

“When you weren’t responding after the light went out” Said Ten, giving Johnny a worried look. 

“Don’t look at me like that! You just called for us once and we literally ran to you” the taller boy said. 

“Once? We called you like five times” said Taeyong, frowning. 

“We didn’t hear it” Jaehyun said, approaching his friends, “The light went out and suddenly I couldn’t find the stairs that were like three steps away of me nor see the light coming from the open door until we heard Ten calling for us”. 

“Okay, that’s strange” Taeyong said. 

“And that’s just the beginning” Johnny said.

They moved to the living room. Johnny left the box beside the couch where he and Ten were sitting. Taeyong brought coffee and served it to everyone, then he sat between Jungwoo and Jaehyun on the couch in front of his other two friends. Jaehyun wanted to explain it all right then, but Jungwoo’s face stopped him. The older one knew that the other was having fun seeing him scared, and he didn’t want to give him that pleasure so he waited for Johnny to speak first.

“I brought that box all the way from under a couch in the basement to upstairs because I thought the cat was there” He said. 

“When the light was still working?” Ten asked. 

“Yes. It went out the moment I took the box, before I could even see what was inside” he answered. 

“Then how did you know the cat was there?” Jungwoo asked, “you didn’t see it because the cat wasn’t there. End of the story”. 

“Maybe if you let him talk you could understand. Unless you don’t have enough brain cells” Jaehyun said. 

“Speaks the one who almost pisses his pants out of fear. What is there to understand? That you’re a coward? But we already know that.” Jungwoo said. 

“Shut up. Both of you” Taeyong said, then he crossed his arms over his chest.

The room was silent for a moment until Johnny spoke again. “When we got down there, I saw something move near the couch, then I took the box and it made a purr and when the light went out it meowed. So, unless boxes meow or purr, it was the cat” Johnny said. 

“What do you think Jungwoo? Do boxes meow?” Jaehyun said. 

Taeyong warned the other boy to shut up but Jungwoo replied: “And that’s all?”.

“Anyways, what’s in the box?” Ten said, trying to avoid another fight. 

Johnny shrugged. He put the object on his legs. Everyone raised their heads to see inside. “There is a puzzle, covered in dust” The taller boy said.

“Leave it on the floor” Ten said. 

“And there is a… wow... look at this”

“What?” Taeyong asked. 

“It’s an Ouija” Ten said. 

“Talking about strange things” Jaehyun said. 

“What? Are you scared?” Jungwoo teased.

Johnny took the game out and left the box on the floor. 

“Let’s play it!” said Jungwoo, happily. 

“Acting cute won’t make me play that satanic shit” Taeyong said. 

They laughed and Jungwoo faked a little tantrum to convince his boyfriend but nothing worked. 

“I'm scared but... I could do it” Ten said. 

Johnny scoffed and Ten looked at him incredulously

“What?” he said. 

“Nothing… It’s just that you couldn’t go to the basement but now you want to play a satanic game”. They laughed again and Ten hit Johnny playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> My dms are always open! Please comments, what do you think about it, what do you expect, send me questions, ideas or opinions at my curious cat!! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstation127/)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/NCTzen_Vale/)  



End file.
